


冰锥

by pot_sul



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: 过度猎奇，注意注意注意注意注意！r-18g前额叶切除mob内容注意！角色伤害十分血腥有不讲究的强行伪科学。丕丕在真三七的那个职业dlc真的好像变态莆田医生啊，害我脑子想得歪。是三段放在一起编成一篇的，顺序应该是1→2→3→1





	冰锥

【part1】

“别看就行了”曹丕轻声安慰躺在手术台上，脸上被无纺布遮住的一具身体。这双被露出来的眼睛中瞳仁暴躁地颤抖，想去聚焦曹丕手里拿着的缝线针。他感觉自己的皮肉被线穿过，但是没有疼痛感，好像自己的两瓣嘴唇是在被缝合的两块布头。只能感受到穿针引线刺破布匹时的感觉，感受不到皮肉被刺穿的疼痛。

曹丕怜悯的同理心只有这个时候能稍稍流露出一点。他自己的说法是，害怕三成会因为疼痛颤抖，会刺破他的牙床给清洗消毒产生不必要的麻烦。

他的一针一线扎的极其细密，手指在用力刺穿他的嘴唇的时候也不会颤抖。三成看着他的手，麻药的效果让他觉得此时的事不像是真实的，嘴唇上只感觉到麻，被刺穿的时候不会疼痛，连曹丕手套上的血迹都像是假的。

曹丕缝完了，把线头往回退了一针又叠了一下暗针，把线头藏在了三成嘴巴下面。那种挂在耳朵上的牙套被曹丕改成极紧的，贴着脸的一个铁丝箍挂在三成脸上，防止他药效过了之后嘴巴活动把创口扯开。

 

三成的两个门牙被他拔掉了，因为“不够好看”。先前曹丕在他公开的诊室里，拿着X片这么说的。  
那个侧面的照片被曹丕拿着，用手电筒照给三成看，上面蛋白色的部分就是三成的脑袋，后脑勺又圆又长，所以他才一直把头发留的长至及肩去掩盖他那形状稍微有点奇怪的颅骨。  
“门牙太长的话，上嘴唇就会突起，下巴就会在视觉上被掩盖，缩小，脸型看上去也就不够瘦削，下巴也就显得不饱满。”曹丕细长的手指反复点在那两个微微凸起的细白条儿上，小小的牙齿问题被他夸大了一番。  
三成不是不好看，只是这两个微凸的门牙显得他的嘴唇稍微发翘，一副咄咄逼人的模样，特别是一皱眉头，就好像要生气一样。

“嘴唇上被穿了这么多洞，之后肯定是要发炎的，就算是发痒也不可以用手碰，水和食物在消炎之前也不可以吃，热水这24小时也不会让你碰，稍微忍耐一下。”曹丕的声音阴沉又可怕，接连给他打上破伤风和消炎药，葡萄糖水也给他挂上了，三成躺在手术台上被绑了个结实。两只眼睛不断地眨巴，两眼蓄满了泪水，攒成两颗大泪珠才从眼里滚出来。

“别哭，沾到伤口会疼的。”曹丕换了副手套，给他抹了泪，估计再有一两个小时麻药才能失效，三成也至多能有这最后两个小时的好日子过。

 

药效过了之后，三成疼的痛不欲生，十箍黑线压在他嘴唇上，虽说是不会发炎，但是也肿的厉害，细薄的皮肉充血变成了透亮的粉红色。曹丕拉着椅子坐在他脑袋的那一侧，三成的头就正好躺在他两腿中间。

他手里的镊子把那几条棉线拨来拨去，三成虽然疼，也不敢张嘴，舌头也不敢动弹生怕会扯倒。血早就被擦的干净，也不再往外渗了。等到创口长好之后会留下洞，但是不往里面再穿东西的话，就会慢慢的又长死，顶多留个颜色暗点的瘢痕罢了。

“我想要改变。”曹丕拿着针管往三成的嘴里打漱口水，“但是现在还不行，所以才会用刀割皮肉的方法去做简单粗暴的事情。”  
“我连自己也想要改变，变成不像是我父亲一样的男人。但是最后却什么都没有做到，既不会说出温柔漂亮的话，也忘了怎么在别人面前说真话。”

三成的脑袋被他两条腿夹住，曹丕手里的针管扎破了他干燥卷起死皮的嘴，又开始疼的哼哼起来。  
“体温还是正常的，也不会脱水。”曹丕拉起三成一只被针扎破无数次的双手。这是只标准的手，骨节分明又修长，皮肤细腻又十分的薄，青色的血管看的十分清楚，曹丕在上面扎针的时候一次也没有扎错。但是现在被医用胶布和针头反复地折磨变的死气沉沉，针眼排在血管上面，变成青紫的肿块一个个连接在一起。

 

2.  
这是曹丕最后一次去拨弄那些针孔，皮肉和棉线是好好的分开的，三成也免了再忍受一次皮肉分裂之苦，曹丕把夹在牙缝里的那条线头剔了出来，一点一点把棉线从伤口上挑出来。

三成用伤痕累累的手去摸他同样被缝了十来针变的千疮百孔的嘴。门牙被掰了去之后嘴唇不如从前翘了，三成歪头看墙边盥洗池上的镜子，果然是曹丕说的一样，牙齿确实能让人面目全非。

他牙床上拔牙的创口还没有长死，用舌尖舔的时候能感觉到原来牙根插在里面的小孔。曹丕把他那两颗原装的牙齿磨了又磨，一次一次粘上填充胶叫三成咬住再装回去，每次拍照再选出最顺眼的那一张，把磨短的牙齿改了几次，才给三成重新种上。

曹丕又开始长篇大论了，说的像是演讲一样，把他从前面对三成时隐藏了三年的话都说出来了。

“刚见到你的时候，我以为你是那种从山里地方市出身的，家乡要靠着动画片，或者是博物馆里某把刀才能让旅游业苟延残喘的小地方，每天要对着镜子练习普通话，全学校只有你一个的偏差值才能上70分，然后就把自己当成天才。”

“我想的没有错，故意穿着杂志上看到的衣服，我一眼就看出来了。我们都是同样的人”曹丕两只手揪着三成嘴里那张棉纸，上面的颜料被三成咬了去，留着牙印好去分辨重新种回去的牙齿是不是嵌的端正。  
“像你这样一句话也不说的人，也会...”

三成想起来了。  
预科的时候，他们班只有二十来个人，刨去那些靠打工和贷款上学的人，班会只有五六个人会参加。  
中国学生一想不愿意和日本人参加这种活动。三成也不喜欢，社会气息太强，像是大人在工作社会中关系的延续一样。

但是三成去了，因为曹丕也去了。自己要是不参加，就显得有点像瞧不起人了。更何况，曹丕这个人真的令他感兴趣，像是喜欢着迷一样的，要是能和他说上话的话...

在洗手间里抱着马桶不断呕吐的曹丕，跪在地上用手指把胃里残留的食物抠出来的他。三成从隔板上爬上去，翻身和他一起挤进窄小的厕所隔间。烂醉的曹丕还知道伸手接住他。  
他嘴上还沾着呕出来的口水，三成坐在他的大腿上，把纸巾给他，又从口袋里摸出来胃药，B6药片。  
因为外国人的固有印象，曹丕是个学习极好的学生，他能把各种不同的敬语解释的十分清楚，能够打乒乓球，能把清酒当成水来喝。

他在厕所的地板上又坐了十几分钟来避嫌，等他出去的时候都已经结完账了。

那天晚上真好，他坐在曹丕大腿上，肩膀挨着肩膀，头再歪一下就能贴上他的脸，嘴和他的亲在一起。  
就算后来和他坐在同一间教室，可以看见他拿着录音笔做笔记，拱着腰的样子。在食堂里坐在他身后，看他直着腰板吃饭的样子。在推特上不断的翻着用中文的博主，把曹丕里里外外翻的干干净净。

这么做是没有缘由的，像是一见钟情一样的冲动迫使三成这么做。他的跟踪生涯结束更像是恋爱开花结果一样。

 

3.  
曹丕和他同居了，因为不想回家。  
三成不知道他的家是怎么样的，恍惚间也想起曹丕只字未提他家中又是如何光景，只是听他抱怨过日本人吹嘘的国产精品也不过寥寥，水果的种类远不及中国的丰富便宜。

单人间被窗帘隔开，吃饭的时候拉起来摆上桌子，晚上睡觉的时候再拉上隔开床铺。这样的布局让空调吹不到三成的那一侧。

曹丕拿了一个搪瓷的盒子，打开给三成看。  
那是把手术刀，是从前需要装一次性刀刃的过时的器械。

“从前有一种手术，会把前额叶割下来，去安抚精神病患者，《飞跃疯人院》里出现过这种手术。”曹丕把手术刀柄放在三成面前展示，三成惊恐的样子让他心情舒畅，把更多的话吐露了出来。

“在你们国家，没多久之前还有不负责任的家长会为了省心给小孩做这种手术，虽然会切除脑部，但是细的手术刀可以从眼眶里伸进去，把那块脑子切下来搅碎，再吸出来。就算是不用打开颅腔，操作也十分明了的脑部手术”

“为什么？”三成病恹恹的躺在床上，他的精神很早之前就有崩溃的迹象了，一死了之的想法不止一次的出现在他脑子里。但是又一想，自己死了之后，曹丕就会被其他的物欲吞噬，哪怕这点不在意的话，一想到自己死了之后，曹丕要如何告知自己的家人，他们已经很长时间不联系了，曹丕都不知道他们住在哪里。再想到宁宁看着自己苍白的尸体，抹着粉底的死人脸哭泣的样子。这样的想法又令他焦虑，死亡的欲望消散了，盐酸氟西汀的药量又增加了。

他第一次发现曹丕不对劲是在晾被子的时候，摸到了不像是棉絮的东西。

一支签字笔被藏在了里面，腊封都没有拆开，玳瑁的笔壳闪闪发亮，被小心地藏在棉花絮里，像这个男人自己敏感多情的心一样。三成本来是突发奇想的想要照顾他一次，他在阳台上把那只钢笔拆得七零八落，一角踩碎了墨囊，笔尖被他用门框压的弯了。对着值班回家的曹丕如同恶鬼一样的咒骂他，日语的词不够恶毒了中文和英语里问候他父母的词语也被三成骂了出来。最后跺着脚堵在门口尖声地喊：“滚！”

一点的时候，他没有回来。三点的时候，三成披着被子哭肿了眼，电话不知道打了多少个了。天变蓝的时候他出了家门，走了四五条街三四个地铁站，回家时却发现那个人躺在家里面。

 

三成看着曹丕再给喉管消毒，开始编排那套他养成的安慰自己的话术系统，如果是为了不再忧虑的话，他不介意是死了也好，也不在乎这个男人以后会不会见他不会生气了之后更加的变本加厉。哪怕是被送进福利院，他回了中国，感觉不到伤心的话也就不用值得伤心。

另他难以忍受的是自己从前所有做过的事也都会变的没有意义。他不知道在失去了自己一部分脑子之后，他会忘掉什么。那个还是学生睡在草稿和书中间的曹丕，把西装当成战服的像普通人一样会为生存担忧的曹丕，在夏天隔着帘子握住他手腕寄居在他房中的曹丕。没有三成的记忆就会从这个世界上消失，他从前在心里记住的这些宝贝的事情都会消失，仿佛努力都被垃圾一样否定的挫败感把他折磨的不成人样。

 

4.  
曹丕的手从隔帘的下面伸了出来，攥住了三成的手。  
白天的时候他和他父亲隔着电话斗气斗的筋疲力尽。晚上主动的对三成示了好，在那次厕所喂药之后，两个人还是第一次出现这样亲密的肢体接触。

“你是讨厌你的父亲吗。”三成自己生活餍足，比上不足比下有余，有时候若是觉得自己还能被真的父母抚养会更好，但是在健全的家庭里他知道要如何照顾自己也该怎么样照顾别人，虽然也幻想过要是自己的亲生父母只照顾着自己这一个儿子要有多好。

“我不是讨厌他”曹丕努力的构思自己的父亲是如何的一个形象，“我害怕自己会变得越来越像他。”

“我没有见过自己的母亲，也忘了她什么模样。”曹丕握着三成的手攥的紧了些。

那个时候做鳏夫被人耻笑的十分厉害，连带着孩子都要替父亲承担一部分的耻辱。曹丕走在路上被别的小孩扔了石头，被大人逗弄问他妈妈在哪。

“所以父亲才娶了他。”曹丕努力的想象这个在他记忆中高大模糊的人像，却记得不怎么清楚了“可能不是因为真的喜欢，而是觉得家中不可以缺少妻子。”

这个阿姨在曹丕心中完全就是组建家庭的摆设，此时他们家的生活水平已经开始上升了。可新的主妇连家务做决定的权利都交给了保姆。在家中真的变成了石膏像一样若有若无的摆设。

曹丕高中的最后一年已经不怎么去学校了，石膏像也不怎么在家里多呆了。是因为和父亲起了曹丕不知道的矛盾。哪怕是不知道，曹丕也觉得暗爽，等他快要出国的时候，才有人冷不丁地告诉他石膏像自杀了。

“从父亲面前跳下去的，不知父亲看清楚他的脸没有。有人说他提前告诉父亲让他在办公室里等着。又从更高的楼层上跳下去，脸对着父亲办公室的窗户...”

葬礼在哪办的都不知道，曹丕心想父亲也可能是被那家人讹了钱，保密是为了在儿子面前保住面子。父亲生意明明是在上升，顺利的连应酬都变少了，却在订票的时候多一张行李票都不愿意帮曹丕买了，叫他忍着假期回家时再取一次。曹丕宁可在网吧里睡觉，也没再回过家。

 

5.  
三成从幕帘地下探出头来，他上身赤裸着，半个身子挤进曹丕怀里，嘴贴着他的胳膊在上面磨蹭。

成功了，多年的努力没有白费，曹丕在他的面前说了完整的实话，多年的努力都是值得的，他记着曹丕爱吃的东西，生活的作息，在同居合租的时候迁就着他。所有的努力都不是白费的。

三成心里有野兽在咆哮，躺在这个男人怀里，咆哮的声音从他心肺里出来，变成了细密的呻吟声。又被不隔音的木板房外的春雷声盖了过去。  
三成紧紧的抱着曹丕，曹丕的手也死命的抱着他，两只嘴咬在一起，身体也被嵌在一起。

三成高兴的没了行，意识模糊不清。他恨不能抱着曹丕，变成女人把他揉进自己怀里，再把他生出来一次，养大一次。像是货真价实的母亲一样，让他忘了没怎么出席的亲生母亲，忘了冷冰冰的石膏像。形影不离的牵着手，晚上抱着他一起睡觉。他石田三成才是曹丕最亲近的人，才有资格和他一起生活，占有这个男人全部的热情。

 

6.

关系崩盘在六月。  
三成从曹丕的睡衣口袋里找到了类固醇的滴瓶。这是处方都很难开出来的药，曹丕是从医院里偷来的试验品，近三个月以来，每次在他上班之前都会滴到三成的牙刷上。

所以每次吵架的时候曹丕越来越理直气壮，三成从前不觉得自己是笨嘴拙舌的人，在嘴战上越来越力不从心，把眼泪憋住的难度越来越大。

“为什么？”三成的手指挤压了几次都没有把小棕瓶子攥碎，他拿着“罪证”，对曹丕兴师问罪。

“我有哪里得罪了你？能逼着你这样对我。”他本来不想哭的，可看着他最喜欢的皮相嗓音马上粘腻起来，眼泪是被体内作怪的激素逼的不由自主的往外淌。

“从以前就感觉到了不对劲，我不工作了，不去出门了，连去书店都会被你唠叨，连和女人说话都会被你记仇？我究竟是哪里对不起了你，说啊，说啊！”三成的脚在实木的地板上乱跺，话说的上气不接下气，歇斯底里的样子也是三个月不知情的用药的结果。

三成越想越是生气，曹丕的钢笔，曹丕明目张胆缝在口袋里的手帕，从他身上闻到的蜜粉饼的香味，猪油一样的劣质口红在他脖子上留下的亮晶晶的，猪精一样的女人咬过的痕迹。有人咬了他的曹丕，有人要把他的东西抢走了！

报纸劈头盖脸的砸在三成脸上，曹丕能把这个早就没了什么社会能力的人抓鸡一样地举起来，从客厅拖进厕所里。

“够了没有？”曹丕拽着他的衣领，他的手捏着三成的下巴，逼他去看镜子里那个皮肤暗淡，颧骨突出的那个像是妖怪一样的男人。

“你自己看看，不吃药你还有人的样子吗？”曹丕抓着三成的头发，手一薅就粘了一撮枯黄的毛发下来。“我又怎么会碰上你这样的人？”曹丕压着三成的下巴，手肘顶着他的背，压在盥洗池上，轻轻的咯嘣一声，曹丕才发现自己手上没了数，三成的下巴藕断丝连的和脑袋接在一起，嘴已经阖不上了。

有人需要去做个了断。  
曹丕发现自己的施暴欲越来越明显。  
瘦的没有了人形的三成眼泪还没有干掉，坐在地板上的用手惊愕的扶着自己下巴，每次想要托举起来闭上嘴巴而疼的瑟瑟发抖的样子在曹丕眼里有了异样的诱惑。他扔了手机，把疼的快要晕过去的三成压在厕所潮湿冰冷的地板上解决掉了自己的火气。

无论是打断了手腕被绑住疼的发出恐怖的吼叫的三成，还是因为害怕肋骨会戳穿肺叶而吓到失禁的三成，都让曹丕着上了迷，甚至想是控制不住的性瘾一样。回家的时间也比原来早了许多。医院里看着坐在办公桌上，不知是有意还是无意露出内裤的护士让他觉得可笑又恶心。

 

7.  
醒过来之后，三成发现自己疼痛的感觉消失了，不是感觉不到，而是不会因为受伤而恐惧了。除了他的左眼止不住的发酸流泪，让他觉得自己的左眼珠会从眼眶里滚出来。

他什么也没忘，还经常拍拍自己的前脑壳，去听一听空了的那部分会发出什么不一样的声音。有时候还会判定，自己是应当狠曹丕的，可是怎么个狠法已经很难去想象这种情绪了，每次想到这块信息缺失的部分，他就会不由自主的犯困。  
除了嘴上的一排点状的小疤，三成看上去也漂亮了点。除了牙齿的改造以外，无论是头发还是皮肤都变得正常滋润起来，甚至还有要回到学生时期的状态趋势。

在日本再呆着是不可能的了，曹丕原本想，自己明明是已经自立了，甚至没几年就要四十了，早上二十年国内连作爷爷的人也大有人在。自己却一直和一个男人在玩游戏一样的生活确实非常可笑。结果最后还是没有什么变化，依旧要去靠着父亲乘凉。

“把手给我”曹丕拿着三成的手指，在产权证明上画押，一本又一本。若不是量化了曹丕都不知道自己这么的能赚钱。  
他感觉自己像是再给自己赎身，每一支他买过的债券，开户的银行账户，保险，连医院的股份都变成了三成的东西，说到底也不过是三成给他的，要不是毕业那晚之后三成给他打开了房门的话，要不是三成为他写过的简历，帮他去做的财务策划，帮他在银行奔走，帮他神奇地延期的贷款...

曹丕从三成脑子里切掉的东西应该是自己的坏脾气，不然他怎么可能会跪在三成身边，帮着他去看满桌子的文件存单。

“你走吧”三成垂着头，把曹丕从家里赶了出去，贴着他迈出去的脚跟关上了门。曹丕还是拎着他来时的皮箱，他站在门前面，想等着三成是不是也站在门后面，看着他忍无可忍的时候，拉开猫眼的那道小拉门，再去赶他最后一次。结果连被嫌弃的机会也没有了，和来的时候一样，都是被剥的干干净净赶出的家门。

 

【part 2】

1.

“今年也不回来吗？大家都很想三成...”  
“不会的”三成越来越厌烦和别人交流，需要为了脸面掩饰的东西越来越多，他现在就想挂了电话逃之夭夭：“这个月有人离职了，突然变忙了真的没有办法回家。”

三成把话筒扣了回去，嘴里浸满血的脱脂棉被抠出来又换了块新的。还在工作，工作很忙的这种话是骗人的。

钢笔事件过去的两个月，三成发现自己开始力不从心了。每天都在想曹丕在干什么，从早到晚都想要去联系他问一问他在干什么。最盼望的事情是下班马上回家见到他，甚至放弃了加班，还经常在晚上跑到医院去等着曹丕夜班结束。

他自觉得第六感变强了，晚上洗饭盒的时候总要抱着闻一闻去判断曹丕今天是吃了他做的饭还是偷偷倒掉了去和别的人一起出去吃的饭。  
在被裁员拿到装在信封里的结算工资的时候，他舒心了，像是跳着一样的回了家，倒在已经连在一起的床铺上睡觉。紧绷的神经放松了之后，他蜷缩在被褥里一直等到了曹丕回来。

曹丕坐在他身边，一直那么看着他，天黑了也没有开灯。在黑暗中跪坐着的他让三成觉得，两个人能一直互相看着，恋情也就是永恒的了。

曹丕第一次打他是他最后一个月的工资被花完的一周之后。

三成第一次这么细致的照顾一个男人，甚至非常享受这种生活，虽然多出来的空闲时间让他感到了不适应和空虚，但是那些普通的记账和洒扫工作是在为了曹丕做的，就能让他感觉到快乐。

“最近你是不是胖了？”曹丕隔着炉子打量三成的脸，比记忆里的圆润了不少，虽然相貌上并没有折扣，可是这样的改变令他感觉还是有点奇怪。面前听了他的话发呆的男人神情陌生了起来，三成沉默不语时的样子想起来永远像是忧心忡忡地思考着什么事情的模样。虽然这样微张着嘴呆愣的样子也很可爱，可这不是石田三成的表情。

“多管闲事。你才是，为什么口袋里的卫生纸上有口红的颜色？”三成原来霸道又刁钻的表情回来了。  
“病人想要化妆被我阻止了而已，就是这样，如果是我做了什么不想让你知道的事情，用完了就会马上丢掉了。”曹丕手里的筷子一伸，打了三成想要夹菜的手：“不许再吃了。”

从前曹丕要是能如此亲热的和三成说话，三成或许能马上理解他在说什么，但是现在不一样了。三成非常看不惯曹丕这样心不在焉的说话方式和命令他的口气，仿佛自己在求他施舍饭菜一样...  
于是他站了起来，却没有底气，连身体都在发抖。

“不许哭，不许哭”三成在心里命令自己，曹丕抬头看着他，手里端着碗一副不明所以的表情看着三成：“快点坐下来。”

“坐下来”曹丕放下了碗，表情可见的阴沉了起来。

他手一甩，手里的瓷碗从桌子上掉了下来，里面米饭洒在地上。三成斜着眼看，目光追随着饭碗在地上滚动的痕迹，就是没有看生了气的曹丕。

曹丕心里不愉快的记忆被点燃了，被父亲教训的那个男人在他们两个吵架的时候也是和三成一样的表情，无论饭桌另一旁的父亲如何生气，那个人就是不愿意看他父亲一眼。

曹丕一脚踢翻了小矮桌，上面的汤汤水水洒了一地。他踩着被污渍弄脏的地板，靠近三成，一把抓住了他的衣领。  
“你想干什么曹...”曹丕的手冲着三成的脸招呼了过去，这只能钳碎人骨的手力气大的很，三成躺在地上，被打的那一侧的耳朵因为应激暂时听不见声音了。曹丕的脚踢到三成的肚子上，看着三成被他踢到反胃而呕吐的样子心里不知为何，有种如释重负的快感。

2.

“请跟父亲求饶吧。”曹丕蹲在阁楼上，正好能看见餐厅里的惨状，地上暗红色的东西让曹丕感到恐惧，那是血的话，这个人就算是死在家里，被父亲杀死也不是没可能。

那自己该怎么办，曹丕知道这样想很自私，那个人和自己没什么关系并不想要去为他担心，但是父亲若是杀了人，自己接下来又要如何。

当他还在想着要是能和堂兄住在一起还不算太坏的时候，餐厅里站着的父亲回头看见了曹丕，对他怒吼：“滚回自己屋里去！”

 

曹丕松开了掐着三成脖子的手，三成反抗的时候扯坏了他衬衫上的扣子，此时因为缺氧倒在地上，曹丕擦了他脸上的血迹，又去检查自己脸上有没有伤痕或者是看着奇怪的地方，马上换了衣服准备出门。

“本来今晚没有想要回来的，因为想你，所以才回来，觉得在一起吃顿饭也是好的。”曹丕拉着门把手，三成躺在屋子的正中间，一点反应都没有。

“今天晚上还有工作要去完成，明早就回来了”他仰着头使自己不去看被自己糟蹋了的三成的模样，这个时候跟他道歉的话自己也太虚伪了“这间房子太小了，过段时间我就去找中介换一间大一些的。”

3.  
三成后半夜才爬起来。  
身上疼的难受，但是恐惧驱使他必须要起来打扫被曹丕弄的一塌糊涂的家，那个男人说他早上还会来。就算为了自己能体面，也有必要把这里弄的整洁一些。

耳朵的功能算是恢复正常了，除了有点耳鸣之外没有什么大碍。三成手里拿着话筒，电话都已经播出去了，但是他却反了悔。

不知道曹丕是出于什么样的考虑，他身上受伤的地方都被他处理过了，就算报警能做伤检也不过是一般的跌打，警察们都懒的要命，他们两个男人这样的情况能不能被接案都说不定，甚至还会被当成笑话。  
更何况，如果报警的话曹丕就在这个地方呆不下去了。三成心里不由得算起他们两个人的得失，曹丕这样的男人回国的话依旧能过的滋润，多一个或者少一个石田三成都是无足轻重的损失。  
他不能在这个地方失去曹丕，他想起滋贺老家那荒凉的风气，家中弟弟们的粗俗，最让他难以忍受的，要是自己突然回了家，宁宁大人会关心他吧，自己能从这样无端的关爱中逃离出来极其不容易，他并不想让这些人为了自己担心...

“这里是工号...”电话另一端是个声音清脆甜美的女性，这么晚了声音依旧充满了活力。

“对不起。”三成挂了电话。  
自己不过都是在自作自受。

 

“那个孩子超级可爱！”宁宁像是在挑选花鸟市场上的小兔子一样，在福利院里挑中了三成。

三成很不喜欢这种“超级的”形容，太幼稚了，不像是决心要为人母的人该说出来的话。  
虽然他对于母亲这个概念也没有什么特殊的感觉，这里的护士都非常的凶，每天都要照顾这么多小孩早就消磨了她们女性独有的温柔和耐心。

自己是没有人要的。从三成有了自我的意识开始，他就不止一次的去询问护士，自己的父亲和母亲人在哪里。

对于年幼孩子的询问，护士的回答简单粗暴，她直接把三成被送来时填写的登记表给了他：“丧偶的父亲只是单纯的觉得多养一个婴儿十分麻烦。”  
这里的护士们也不是没有耐心的，三成意识里也曾有过被温柔对待的记忆，至于真伪则无从考证，或许也只是个梦而已。

第一年春假结束的时候，福利院里来了年轻的新护士，年轻的小姐工作充满了干劲，也十分喜爱三成，会在发放零食的时候偷偷的为他多留一份，甚至会在午休的时候把三成叫出来和他一起吃自己的饭菜。

三成觉得不对劲的时候是她执意要用三成还很细软短小的头发编辫子，她的手劲极大，丝毫没有考虑到三成的感受。一想到自己的女同学们每早都要经历这样的酷刑三成觉得自己还算是过的不错。

“我是男孩子啊！”三成被揪的头皮刺痛，挣扎着逃走了。

第二年春假结束后，那个温柔热情的年轻女护士消失了，她变的和其他在这里工作的冷漠的女人一样，也不会对着他们这群小孩子笑了。

自己对待她太粗鲁了，三成还十分幼小的时候心里产生了这样悲凉的想法。她从前对三成那么的友好，自己却难以用什么样的方法去回馈这样的爱意。甚至在宁宁带着自己走的时候，自己面对新的母亲过于拘谨，都不知道要如何对她说出“请让我向她告别吧”这样微小的请求。

 

4.  
“没什么大问题，只是把嘴给咬伤了而已。”曹丕手里拿着探灯，对着三成的嘴里还在流血的地方检查。

“漱口就行了，都不用去上药。”曹丕把手上的仪器收回盒子里，让三成咬着脱脂棉止血。

“那个，你有没有...”曹丕的眉毛蹙的更紧，显出窘迫的样子。

“我还没有跟别人说过，房子的隔音也很好，没有多管闲事的人来过。”三成扭着头，他现在懒得和曹丕说话。

“谢谢。”曹丕伸手抱住三成，头埋在了他的腿中间，他的两只手抓着三成的胳膊，一幅不堪重负的样子：“真对不起，我昨晚累坏了。”

就算是这个男人打了他，三成也很难拒绝他在性爱上的请求。曹丕极少会在他的面前示弱，这样主动抱着三成，拉着他的手亲吻是极其难得的事情。

三成有时候隐约地觉着，曹丕并没有把自己当成同样性别的男人来对待。自己对于性别的界限虽然也是极其的模糊，但是曹丕从前那种自己爽完就不管不顾的态度像是从前大男子主义定义的一样，性爱的感受并不需要为女方考虑。做爱不过是为了制造孩子而进行的某种比较恶心的小手术一样。

过去的时候，三成要求曹丕请带上避孕套，对方虽然是医生，也懂那些关于性病的常识。信誓旦旦地对三成说自己永远只喜欢三成一个人，但是三成心里很清楚，他所谓的喜欢是只想要自己独占三成一个人而已，喜欢的成分并不占据多少。

但是这次不一样，曹丕用尽方法的去讨好他，把他压在自己身下，搂着他的腰从嘴唇亲到乳头。

尽管三成嘴里的伤还是疼的厉害，也没有忘记自己被曹丕殴打时恐惧的感受，但是对于他难得的爱抚却难以抵抗。曹丕的舌头钻进他嘴里的时候也会感觉恶心，但是对方的主动示好是最难以令三成感觉厌恶的。

“我想要你”曹丕对他说出了这样的请求，他早就对着三成的腿动手动脚了，男人发烫的性器隔着睡衣磨的三成腿根发痒。

三成搂着曹丕的脖子，憋了一夜的泪水最后还是流了出来，这样的请求从曹丕嘴里说了出来，等同于“我爱你”，自己从很早的时候，就一直在等着这样的话了。

 

5.  
曹丕已经很久没有碰过自己了。想到其中的缘由，石田三成觉得自己的心理创伤并没有像医生说的那样会因为药物和时间减少，每次回忆起来，还是同样的屈辱。

他跟自己说，新的房子已经找好了。说话的时候，从其中透露出的得意感三成听的真真切切。但是也不由得觉得失落，曹丕要是在中国的话，此时说不定能过的更好，也不必和自己挤在这样的小屋子里，能为买得起房子而感到自豪。他明明可以做更多的事情，却陪着自己在狭小的公寓楼里做着假扮成家人的游戏。

第二次曹丕对着三成动手的时候，三成成了那个离家出走的人。

曹丕要抓住他的领子的时候，三成马上就知道他要干什么了，这个男人在暴力方面单调又冷酷。三成走在路上，逃跑的时候他害怕又慌张，连鞋子都忘了拎着，跑了一段才觉出只穿了袜子的脚被硌的难受。

他慌张的样子早就被路边的流浪汉盯上了，三成上学的时候极其讨厌这些在路边要钱还贪得无厌的男人，如今被尾随着仓皇地被堵进小巷子里不知道是不是现世报。

“钱的话我身上没有，请让开”三成攥着手，他的洁癖发作了，比起被曹子桓辱骂，被这些在社会底层的渣滓碰一下的感觉更恶心。

“我们并不是要跟你要钱的”男人色迷迷的眼神上下打量三成：“连鞋子都没有穿，和客人吵架了被赶出来了？你还很年轻吧，是不是还在上学？”

“这和你一点关系都没有，快点让开。”三成觉得恶心极了，他甚至都能闻见面前男人长期不洗澡身上的糟味。

其中一个稍稍年轻的抓住了三成的胳膊，衣袖下面是曹丕早些时候为他缠上去的绷带，昨晚的时候两个人用绳子玩的过分了，在三成身上留下了不少的擦痕。  
“身上还带着这种伤，你也是很大胆开放的人嘛，不介意我们再稍微玩一玩吧。虽然没什么钱能给你...”那个男人抓住三成的两只胳膊，用力的向后掰着。“元忠，过来，先便宜一下你了。”

被称作元忠的人是个看着很老的男人了，抓着三成的腿时手劲却很大，三成被两个男人架着，不断的挣扎想要用手去击打身后的男人。脖子上却被架上了一小片凉凉有金属质感的东西。

“敢动敢叫的话就抹了你的脖子，死了的话再做什么说不定能更轻松一点。”抵着三成脖子的是美工刀。三成仰着头，十分害怕这个男人一激动，真的会割了他的脖子还要去做奸尸这样的事情。

另一边元忠脱了三成的内裤，手指插进了他的后穴里，发出了猥琐的笑声：“这家伙真的不是处男，里面干净的很，还很松呢。”

其他看着的几个忍不住笑了起来，纷纷打趣他，譬如“小心这男人身上有病”或者是“脸这么好看果然是个鸭子”这样话，而后又怂恿着元忠作今晚享受的第一个人。

“你也要理解我们，那种有女人的会所不欢迎我们这样的人。”元忠讪讪的为自己的行为辩解。他插入的动作和曹丕一样，都是十分粗暴的个人宣泄。三成痛苦万分，哪怕脖子上还横着刀也忍不住发出了惨叫声。

“又不是第一次了，不要这么大惊小怪。”架着三成胳膊的男人捂住了他的嘴巴。三成疼的厉害，下身撕裂了一般的痛，却仍然被不同的男人用恶臭的阴茎在不断的插入，一个接一个。直到确定他被折磨的没有力气之后，架着他的那个男人才松开了他，轮到他自己上阵。

这个男人被其他人称为安治，似乎是这群流浪汉的头头，他伸手抚摸瘫软在地上的三成。像是屠夫在按摩砧板上的肉一样，去找到合适的地方下刀剁开。

“....不要....”三成伸手抓住了他的胳膊，但是没有力气又马上垂了下去。

“什么？”男人收了手，用仿佛老师教育小学生一样的口气回三成的话：“我不想打击你，但是你也不过是指望着皮肉交易来生活的人，和我们一样都是人渣罢了，就算是死在这里，估计也不会有人报警吧。”

“胡说，我不是。”三成的头发被地上的污水打湿了，粘在他的脸上显得惨淡又狼狈：“有人在等我...”

 

6.  
三成醒过来的时候，曹丕跪在他身边，拿着手电筒照着他的脸。他身上盖着这个男人的大衣，帮他遮住了身上不忍入目的地方。

“真难看。”

 

 

【part 3】

三成静悄悄地蜷缩在床上，手上绑着点滴的透明胶布。此时他已经有四五天没有吃下东西去了，虽然能感到饥饿，但是嘴却没有动力去吞咽东西，饥饿会引发失眠。曹丕晚上睡觉，有时转身，会看见三成还瞪着眼睛，一动不动地看天花板。害怕三成身体出了毛病才不得已给他挂了水。

错在他，他自己最清楚。曹丕此时还对三成充满了歉疚。但是真的做不到去拥抱他安慰他，只能闭上眼假装睡觉。

那晚，他在家不远的地方就找到了三成，自己看着他跑出门连鞋都没穿，于是就顺手帮他拎上了鞋。

曹丕心里很慌乱，但是也制定好了接下来要干什么的计划，他抽出手绢帮三成擦掉了粘在身上的污渍。三成闭着眼睛，身体软绵绵的，曹丕看着手帕上的血才真的感到了后怕，若是三成死掉了，被人看见或者是报了警，自己和他隐秘的关系说不定也要被人发觉浮到水面上来。曹丕脱掉了自己的外套，给三成盖上。

这里离住的地方并不远，他打定了主意，此时街上没什么人了，先去把三成放家里去，再去医院配上药直接走就行了。

三成的头发蓄的很长了，又盖着曹丕的衣服趴在他背上，被人看见也像是男友在背着玩过头的女友的样子。三成脸上有伤，曹丕回了家才发现他脸上被蹭破了皮，模样也为此打了折扣。

阻断药的疗程是28天，曹丕见过吃药的同事，吃完之后在精神容貌上都会被折损。他有了可能会厌烦三成的准备，但是却发现三成真的是令人难以忍受。

三种药物是混合吃的，三成吃的嘴里发苦吃不下饭，但是又忍不住一直在吐。曹丕端着水站在他身边，看着他跪在地板上，伸手想要拉他起来，三成却没有站起来的意思一点力气都不愿意用。

他是真的一点力气都没有了，从胃到嘴里有恶心的烧灼感，曹丕还一直拉着他的手，三成不耐烦地甩开了他，因为服药的副作用弄得身上一点力气都没有，有时想要睡觉了也会因为反胃从床上爬起来跑去厕所里呕吐。他累坏了，开始后悔为什么要和曹丕吵架之后跑出去，开始后悔自己干嘛要为这个情绪多变的男人在那晚开了门收留他，又开始怨恨自己从小就不知道要如何和人相处，不知道怎么用正确的办法爱护自己喜欢的人，被曹丕这种男人迷得神魂颠倒被当成次等品一样随便的摆弄折磨。

三成还趴在地上，心里愤恨地从自己到身边大大小小的人都数落了一遍。突然，身边有个东西发出了清脆的炸裂声，吓得他马上挪开，地上湿漉漉的，玻璃渣撒了一地。

曹丕厌恶地看了一眼跪在地上眼神迷离像是还不知道发生了什么的三成。直接出了房门。

曹丕压力很大，他不敢对别人说要为了照顾三成而请假，只能在轮流休班或者吃饭的时间跑回家里探视他一下，但是对方无论如何都不能在精神上亦或者身体上有所好转，自己也累的不轻。办公室坐诊的时候实在是脸色太差，连熟悉的患者都询问他是否身体出了什么问题。

然后他发现了一个问题，三成有了咬指甲的习惯，习惯性地在躺在床上的时候就把手指放在嘴边上了。曹丕看着极其不舒服，原先三成的手还是很漂亮的，指甲被咬秃了之后手指就看着没那么修长了。

那个男人没有死之前，也十分喜欢咬指甲，有时候曹丕半夜起来，闻到客厅里满是烟味，就能看到他在客厅里坐着，烟灰缸里插满了烟蒂，还有被撕下来的甲片和指尖上的干皮。他整夜的不睡觉，第二天却还能好好的穿着衣服像是作息正常的人一样，似乎从来就没有睡觉的时间。曹丕看着恶心，心里也就越厌烦他，如今三成也开始干令他最难以忍受的事情，勾起他心里最不友好的记忆了。

在服药结束后的第二天，曹丕就又对着三成动手了。心里的怒火憋了一个月，爆发出来的感觉十分爽快。三成好像是故意惹他生气一样，他现在什么都不知道去做，能在床上坐一整天连动都不愿意动，明明是新房子，少了人照顾马上就脏乱的不成样子。

这和他最初认识的石田三成不一样，那个时候他思维敏捷，和他能手拉着手坐在小桌子前帮他一遍又一遍的校对简历。说话时说到难处总是蹙一下眉，显得对万事都很认真的样子。

某次三成正在读书，曹丕看着他的侧脸发了呆，还没注意到什么手已经伸过去了。却被三成一下子拍开了。

“注意点。”三成嘴上说话不客气，但是却对着曹丕笑了。曹丕看着三成，嘴角也忍不住抽动了一下想要以笑脸回报他。从独自一人生活开始，他已经很久没有想笑的念头了，此时就如同桃花源一样。

今天吃饭的时候，三成依旧是坐在他面前一动不动面无表情，脸上的伤好了之后没有留下疤或者是暗瘢。药虽然停了，但是三成的精神不见回转。

错在我，错在我。曹丕不断地告诫自己去控制情绪，昨晚上半夜他才下班，回来的时候看见三成一个人猫在床上，好像是终于安稳地睡着了。

等他上床的时候，三成却主动伸手抱住了他。虽然是在极力地假装是睡觉时翻身不小心把手搭在了曹丕身上，但是睫毛却一直在抖。曹丕看着心里好笑，但是他现在根本没有心思动三成瘦的一点肉都没有的身体。翻身去找了另外一床被子给他盖上了，三成还在装睡，老老实实地任凭他推开了自己，曹丕也不想戳穿他。

曹丕心里确实愧疚于昨晚拒绝了三成，便想要伸手摸一下他的脸。

三成微微歪了一下脑袋避开了他的手，脸也含的更低。曹丕忍不住地，一个月积压的火气就爆发了。

每每想到三成在夜里，谁都有可能看到的小巷里被不认识的男人侵犯，曹丕就会乱了心思。有次在工作的时候要给病人通尿管，曹丕站在一边看护士在手里操作，听着病患喊疼的声音不知道为什么就想到了三成，想到了他不认识的人会拽着三成的头发，用手抓着他的大腿进入到他的身体里去，三成会和被他抱着的时候一样的哭出声来。那些人从他身上占尽了便宜，却令他再也不敢去碰三成的身体了，想到这种令人烦恼的事，曹丕的表情就会不由自主地狰狞起来，还接到了不少来自于同事以及护士的抱怨。

三成却不知道要来怎么安慰他，这还是最令他难过的。曹丕虽然情感上十分可怜他的遭遇，却不知道要如何宣之于口。从行动上来说三成也令人十分失望，近乎一个月三成都没有和他说过话。所以当他又一次伸手把三成从椅子上拉起来，抓着他的衣领顶到墙上的时候，听到三成终于出声了，他终于满足了。

“不要！”三成惊叫出声，他两只脚踩不到地上，因为害怕曹丕又会打他紧紧地闭着眼睛。

“现在知道说话了”曹丕笑了出来，扯着三成的衣服向墙面撞了上去。三成后脑勺比一般人凸出一点，撞在上面疼得他头发麻，忍不住发出了呻吟声。

“终于肯说话了！”曹丕放开了手，蹲下身看着跪在地上，用手捂着后脑勺的三成。三成用手摸了一下有尖锐痛感的头皮，手指在发丝之间摸到了黏糊糊的东西，是血。  
三成睁开了眼睛哀求他，看着曹丕的脸，吓得心在砰砰跳动，他的背紧紧的贴着墙壁。曹丕的脸贴的很近了，从前三成没见过曹丕露出这样的表情来，要是他手里拿着刀，此时要是自己说出不该说的话，做了惹他更生气的动作，曹丕直接动手划了他的脸，或者杀了他都不一定。因为恐惧他用手护住了自己的脸，想到自己就算是死了也不能在脸上破相，不然被别人知道了会又怎么议论他。

“把手拿开。”曹丕站了起来，三成在地上瑟缩着，紧紧地用手臂护住自己。

“拿开！”曹丕提高了声音，抬脚踢在了三成护住脸的手掌上。手背都被曹丕踢肿了，三成还是没有把手挪走。

曹丕气得发抖，气急败坏地一脚踹在了他的肩膀上，可就算这样，三成也埋着脸，不敢看他，趴在地上发抖。

曹丕第一脚踢在了他的胸口上，三成闷哼了一声，在地上蜷缩地更厉害了。看着这样畏缩的三成，曹丕失望至极，又忍不住在他身上踩了几脚。被他踹到连动也不敢动一下的三成刚刚想要抬头，头就被曹丕给踩住了压在地上。

“不是不想和我说话吗？”曹丕弯腰骑在三成的腰上，一只手抓着他的下巴：“只有我动手的时候你才肯出声，你脑子是有毛病吗？”

三成的鼻子里流了血，粘糊糊的在脸上糊成一片，模样确实不怎么好看。曹丕看着他这张脸，会吸引他的地方一样会吸引其他人，并且也确实有色胆包天的人这么干了，想到这里他心里痛如刀绞。每下拳打在三成脸上的时候，他胡思乱想的东西也更多。

他开始后悔同三成讲了自己和父亲的事情，三成那么聪明，自己打他却不会逃走，是在试探暴虐的性格会像基因一样遗传吗？被揍的时候不知道向自己求饶哭泣，一定是还在想着要不断地激怒他。

想到这里曹丕掴在三成脸上的手劲用的更大了，突然感觉有什么凉凉的东西自鼻子里流了出来，滴到了自己的衣服和三成的脸上，是自己的血。

三成被打的眼冒金星，终于看清楚点了发现曹丕的脸上挂了彩，他伸手想要去擦掉他脸上的血迹，大拇指摸到曹丕脸上的时候却只能把血渍抹的更大一些。曹丕把他的那只手压了下去，推开了他，此时再羞辱他也没什么意思了。

 

要逃走，必须要逃走，三成暗自给自己定下了这样的计划。无论是回老家还是一声不响地消失在人群之中都要比现在好很多。幼时他就开始不断地想办法去自己独立生活了，和父母一直在保持若即若离的友好关系，若是让他们得知了在分离之后自己的生活经历，自己会尝受在面对亲生父母时更多的愧疚之感吧，因为自己并没有保护自己的资本。

这是目前令三成最难受的一件事情，光是想想就有了畏缩的情绪。其次一件就是他发现他曾经教给曹丕的所有事情都转过来变成阻碍他活动的知识了，整栋房子里没有一分钱，连可以用做抵押的物件都无法挪动。

逃出去也是一件麻烦事，被他发现有活动迹象的后果就已经难以想象了。或者是他已经发现了，这个男人精明地很，现在连让他出门的机会都极少给予，只靠把买的处理食物的特价标签撕掉攒不出几个钱。

“下次放假的时候一起出去吧。”曹丕突然向他这么提议。

“去南边，去北边，或者跟我一起回家都可以。”他说的这话没头没脑，但是能看出来是是做过深切的思考的，或者是把这样主动的转变当成改善两人关系的契机也说不定。

“突然说这个干什么？”三成被他突然的发问吓到了，开始思考他是想要干什么，却发现自己无法看清他的用意。

“最近太累了，人累了就需要休息天经地义。”曹丕发现自己不知为何又开始不耐烦，握着叉子的手不由自主地施力，开始幻想要是此时站起来该把手中的利器插入三成身体的哪个部位，下一秒又否定自己其实并不想这么做。

“随便你。”三成也没有了进食的胃口，他在思考更加重要的事情。今晚曹丕会留在家中，他的外套挂在回廊上，在他精神松懈的时候是出逃的好时机。

 

三成昏昏沉沉地醒来，最近自己的睡眠质量过于好了，从前因为胡思乱想而导致的失眠已经不在了，这是个好兆头，是身体变得健康的标志。但是此时却不怎么有益，他头重脚轻，在黑暗中眼睛看东西也分辨不出家具的轮廓。他几乎以爬在地上的姿势爬出去，生怕惊醒在身边躺着的曹丕，但是很快这个人也会从自己偏离正常方向的人生中消失了。

三成走入客厅里，突然想起自己在离家前的一刻看到的彦根市街景，那样荒凉的风气与东京是截然不同的，想起了自己在入学时被老师夸赞过而曾经为自己制定的过于严苛的计划。

但是是计划总有被打破的那一天，三成把这样的失败归咎于自己的不自律，但是导致他不自律的原因实在是扎根太深而变得难以拔除。三成找不到曹丕的钱包，他把挂在门廊的衣服挨个翻了一遍依旧是没有收获，连遗留在口袋中的钢镚都没有一个，在他逐渐变得焦急的时候，客厅的电灯被人给打开了。

“在找什么呢？”


End file.
